Bounds
by Final-Year
Summary: What if it wasn't Seryna that was captured, but her sister who took her place? Will Philip fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

A boat was in the water. The sharp edges of the wood was seen by all of us. My sisters decided to go for the humans inside it. A bigger more dangerous boat was off the shore, waiting patiently.

I stayed back in the water, on looking as one of my sisters, Terra, was the first to emerge. She had told the others, when she started to sing to go up t the boat. I didn't like this. It was to easy. I stayed away with Serena. She was one of the youngest of us. Holding onto her hand as the rest of us made their way to the boat.

Terra started to submerge with a human males face in her hands. When she was about to take him further under with her hunting face on, he screamed and jerked his face up. She tried to go after him, but was hit in the face with a row. More of my sisters race at the boat. I held onto Serena as we made our way close to the sides of the shore.

A man was standing aside, distant from the others. I looked at Serena before moving toward him. I moved slowly toward him as more and more humans were dragged into the water. She was holding something in his hand. Something I rarely see human males to do. HE was a holding the symbol of their God. Never have I seen males do this. Only females who came here with the males.

I took a closer look when another male came running across to us. He ran passed the other male and towards the giant torch. A few moments later, my instincts told me something was happening. The giant tower had exploded and some of the debris was headed toward the male. I quickly grabbed his leg and moved him out of the way, before quickly moving toward the water. But some of the wood and stone held my tail down. I kept trying to move it, but nothing I did was useful.

Then, it moved away. I swam quickly to the water but then felt searing pain in my tail. I emerged from the water to see what it was. The male I saved held a sword and the tip was in my tail fin. I whimpered and a few tears escaped my eyes. He looked down and a look of horror crossed his face before removing it. I looked at him for a few moments. He was very handsome, but so were most f the men we dragged to sea.

Then I felt something constrict me. I look to see men tying a net around me. I started hissing and clawing at them.

"Well done sailor." said a rough and deep voice. I knew him. Many of us did. Black Beard. I heard the cry's of my sister's as I was pulled out of the water. It almost made me cry, but I knew that is what they wanted.

"Why are they crying?" asked a young boy.

"They hate to lose one of their own. They are like us. They mourn those they lose." said a man with very long brown hair and a beard with beads in it. The man from before, the one that help capture me, looked as if he were in pain. Then I knew he was different. He looked at me with regret. No human has ever looked at us this way before. But I looked away.

I knew what his meant. Al of us knew and that is why my sisters were mourning.

I was going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

After being dragged out of the water I was put into a glass container with water ad locked in there. After locking me in, men picked up the poles on either side of the container. They started walking up the beach, the man from earlier in front of me. We then stopped for a moment when a man that had been blindfolded got the scarf taken off. I couldn't hear a word that was said. After a few minutes of talking, we headed off again.

They must have trekked on for about two hours, men switching off to carry me. We came across a river that they had to walk through. My hand came to the glass longingly as I looked at the fish scatter from the men. At least hey got to get way from the men. One of the men stumbled and yelled something. could barely make it out.

"why is it we have to bring her along?" he had said.

A women up ahead yelled ,"Because tears don't keep, we need the, fresh." I shook my head. They would not get any of m teas if I could help it. I'd rater die. After a few more minutes of walking we stopped. By then, the little air I had in my glass cage was thinning out. I could barley breath. I dipped my head under the water, watching two men by the pools. One of them as the man before, with the holy cross. He then looked at me.

I put my head above the water, sill not getting enough air.

"Quartermaster!" I heard his shout.

"Aye?" the man with the torn up face asked.

"She can not breath." the man said, pointing to me.

"She has water." the man replied. The man from before raced over to my cage.

'She needs air!" he shouted and tried to open the cover to the glass. He looked at the quartermaster.

"Open this." he demanded.

"She will escape." the man stood up abruptly.

"Your killing her."

"I support the missionary's position." said the man by the pools. the man with the cross then grabbed he sword on the quartermasters belt, slipped it through the cracks of the cage and ripped it open. I gasped with the new air. I leaned closer to the gap getting as much air as I could.

"See?" the man said quietly. The sword was then yanked away but the man grabbed a small book and put it in between the cracks, allowing air in. I looked at him for a moment, and he looked at me. I never thought a man would do this for a mermaid. He looked away first and we headed on.


End file.
